You complete me
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Dean era un profesional en beatbox, era simplemente el mejor. Castiel era un experto en parkour. Ambos estaban en una relación. ¿Extraña combinación? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Simple. En detención.


Dean era un profesional en _beatbox_, era simplemente el mejor.

Castiel era un experto en _parkour_.

Ambos estaban en una relación.

¿Extraña combinación? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Simple.

En detención.

* * *

><p>Dean era reconocido por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, no tenía la apariencia de un chico malo pero a menudo visitaba el salón de detención por que el chico simplemente no podía dejar el <em>beatbox<em> en clase, de tal manera que irritaba a los profesores.

Un día en detención conoció a Castiel, quien había sido detenido por saltar los muros de la escuela. Dean conocía a Castiel, bueno había escuchado de él y lo había visto saltando de uno que otro muro en el parque cerca de su casa, pero no sabía que estaban en la escuela juntos, algo que alegró mucho al castaño pues después de algunas cosas el _parkour_ era algo que a Dean le fascinaba, la adrenalina que causaba era impresionante.

Castiel era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, un par de ojos azules que competían con el mismo cielo, un gorro, una camisa y pantalones holgados era lo único que usaba bajo su delgada figura.

Dean decidió probar su suerte y se acercó para hablarle.

"Hey" Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

"Hey" Castiel susurró de vuelta, sonriendo al ver a su compañero de detención. "Soy Castiel"

* * *

><p>El comienzo de su relación no había sido algo común, pues al principio tuvieron complicaciones, Dean siempre se disgustaba cuando Castiel hacia <em>parkour<em> hasta tarde, con temor a que podría lastimarse pero Castiel siempre le aseguraba que estaría bien, no era su primera vez y cuando Dean comenzaba a hacer _beatbox_ mientras veían una película juntos o simplemente cuando estudiaban juntos, al principio a Castiel le pareció interesante pues nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera _beatbox_, solo en algunos videos de _Youtube_, pero luego le resulto molesto e irritante.

¿Cuántos tipos de sonidos molestos podrían hacer un solo hombre? Irritaba a Castiel a mas no poder, no solo el sonido pero algunas veces Dean tendía a escupir cuando no paraba por un buen rato, cuando Dean comenzaba Castiel siempre hacia una mueca, incomodando a Dean el castaño se detenía la mayor parte del tiempo pero otras veces le molestaba.

"_Bueno si tanto te molesta talvez debería irme"_

"_Bien"_

Ambos se marchaban molestos pero luego de un rato ambos se contactarían pidiendo disculpas.

Dean era lo mejor que le había pasado a Castiel como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, claro hacia _parkour_ y todos lo consideraban genial por eso pero realmente no tenía muchos amigos, más cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Dean era lo mejor en su vida, había llegado a conocerlo tan a fondo que era difícil un día sin él, su estúpido y asombroso _beatbox_, verlo entrar futbol americano o verlo en un partido, ver maratones de películas con él, estudiar juntos…

Al contrario de Castiel, la personalidad de Dean era indefinida, una estrella del equipo y amante de las fiestas por excelencia, pero en secreto un amante del _beatbox_ y un _geek_. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que lo aceptara por cómo era, mucha de la gente se marchaba al conocerlo más a fondo, pero Castiel era diferente, algo que lo hacía amarlo más con cada día que pasaba.

* * *

><p>Estaban en la habitación de Dean, ambos recostados sobre la cama del mayor besándose con toda la calma del mundo, adoraban momentos como este, cuando Sam no estaba en casa y podían hacer lo que querían, hoy era uno de esos días.<p>

Dean estaba sobre Castiel, besándolo y acariciándolo bajo su suéter haciéndolo jadear.

Besar a un experto en _beatbox _tenía sus ventajas, Dean siempre tenía una manera diferente de como sorprenderlo.

El castaño continuo acariciando al ojiazul bajo su ropa, haciéndolo estremecer, Castiel arqueó su espalda, haciéndolo sisear por una repentina incomodidad y rápidamente volvió a su posición inicial, causándole curiosidad al ojiverde.

"_Cas_, ¿estás bien?"

El ojiazul hizo una mueca y se relamió los labios. "Sí, no es nada" Asintió un par de veces y cerró los ojos, suspirando lentamente hasta sentir la mano cálida de Dean sobre el de nuevo.

Con una ceja alzada, el castaño no lo creía por nada y sin decir nada removió el suéter del menor en segundos, haciéndolo estremecer por el repentino frio.

"¡_Dean_—!"

"Date la vuelta"

A regañadientes Castiel obedeció, por un lado porque el tono dominante de Dean le encantaba.

Dean admirando la espalda de Castiel se dio cuenta que tenía unos horribles moretones junto con unos rasguños, deslizando un dedo sobre estos Castiel se tensó rápidamente, siseando de nuevo.

"_Castiel…_"

El ojiazul tragó saliva, Dean solo usaba su nombre completo en raras ocasiones, como esta… Se imaginaba que otra pelea podría estar en camino.

"Dean no es nada serio, solo fue una caída. Fue mi error, fui muy descuidado hoy" Con su cara casi contra la almohada sin poder ver la reacción del mayor, ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, el corazón de Castiel latía como loco, pues no quería discutir con Dean. De ninguna manera dejaría el _parkour_, pero tampoco dejaría a Dean, eso era seguro.

Finalmente escuchó al ojiverde suspirar derrotado. "Está bien" Claramente lo decía forzado, ver a Castiel lastimado _nunca _estaría bien. "Lo entiendo. Tendrás más cuidado, ¿verdad? Cas, no quiero verte lastimado"

Al escuchar sus palabras Castiel soltó un suspiro en alivio, sintiéndose liberado de la culpa cerró los ojos concentrándose solamente en las caricias de Dean en su espalda, una sonrisa en su cara. "Claro Dean, fue nuestra culpa. Lucifer quería hacer _parkour_ en otro lugar al que nunca habíamos ido y toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarte a las dimensiones del lugar"

Dean se marchó al baño a buscar algo para ayudarlo en sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Tan inocente que podía ser el <em>beatbox<em> a Castiel le aterraba, pues Dean hacía de eso un _trabajo_, la mayoría del tiempo era contratado por gente que quería rapear, a Castiel no le gustaba eso le preocupaba que Dean siempre tenía que irse en la noche a lugares peligrosos. Dean sabía de sus preocupaciones así que cada vez dejaba de contarle como le había ido ese día.

Si Castiel supiera que la mayoría de las batallas de rap terminan en peleas…

Un día en particular Castiel estaba aterrado, no había visto a Dean desde que salió de la escuela.

Estaba en su casa con el hermano menor de Dean, Sam viendo algunas películas a Castiel aunque lo intentara no podía evitar preocuparse que el hermano menor se quedara por tanto tiempo y aun ansioso en ver a Dean.

Esperaron al mayor hasta que el Sol se metio.

"¿Dónde estará Dean?" Castiel murmuro para sí mismo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sam no dijo nada o talvez no escucho, estaba muy atento a la película de terror en esos momentos.

Los minutos pasaron, la angustia de Castiel creciendo cada vez más hasta que su teléfono celular por fin sonó, Castiel buscó fanáticamente su celular en su bolsillo hasta que al encontrarlo miró de quien se trataba pero era su hermano Gabriel.

Castiel gruño para sí mismo y contestó la llamada. "¿Gabriel?"

"Castiel, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vendrás a casa?"

De lo preocupado que estaba por Dean había olvidado llamar a su casa, un sonrojo de vergüenza ocupo su cara. "Ah, estoy en casa de Dean, creo que no volveré a casa por esta noche. Es muy tarde y Dean no ha vuelto"

"Castiel, ¿crees que—?"

El trabajo de Dean no era ningún secreto, todos sabían y todos se preocupaban por él.

"No lo sé, es Sábado talvez esta en alguna fiesta, no lo sé Gabriel…"

"Bueno está bien, adiós Castiel" Por más seco que fuera esa respuesta, el hermano menor de Castiel no quería comenzar a hacer conclusiones para no asustar a Castiel.

Luego de varias horas más y sin respuesta, Sam y Castiel se fueron a dormir, Castiel en el cuarto de Dean con la esperanza de que volviera sano y salvo.

**. . .**

La mañana siguiente Dean había vuelto a casa, agotado, adolorido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza entró a casa, encontrándose a Castiel en la cocina haciendo desayuno. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido de verlo.

"¡Dean! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?" Castiel dando grandes zancadas se acercó a su amigo.

El ojiverde intento hablar, pero su voz era muy ronca. Castiel al notarlo rápidamente le dio un gran vaso cuando agua, el cual acepto gustoso. Dean siempre terminaba muerto de sed cuando hacía mucho _beatbox_, pero bebió toda el agua en tan pocos segundos.

"Dean"

El chico solo resopló frustrado, mejor decirle ahora que nunca… Inconscientemente su mano se deslizo en su mejilla, en donde tenía un gran moretón. "Fue un fiasco, simplemente los raperos no saben perder" Soltó una risita amarga. "Lo odio"

_¿Entonces porque no lo dejas? "_¿Qué paso?"

"Un imbécil se frustró al perder todo su dinero y quiso descargarse en nosotros, un mal perdedor Castiel. Hasta que la policía apareció y nos llevó, intente llamar pero mi celular había muerto y mi única llamada la use para hablar con Bobby"

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro que no sabía que guardaba. "Dean, estaba muerto de la preocupación"

"Cas lo sé, lo siento no fue mi intención" Lo envolvió en sus brazos y le depositó un beso en su frente. "Me alegra encontrarte aquí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

* * *

><p>Pero había momentos en donde el par podía combinar sus talentos en armonía, los fines de semana cuando Dean no tenía algún trabajo o cuando Castiel no tenía que estudiar ambos, juntos con sus hermanos salían al parque, en donde Castiel y sus hermanos podían hacer <em>parkour<em>, con Sam de aprendiz gracias a Gabriel, mientras que Dean sentado en el cofre del carro miraba a sus dos personas favoritas mientras practicaba su _beatbox _en paz.

"Parece que Dean está tocándonos una serenata" Gabriel reía, mientras brincaba de un muro. "Deberíamos hacer un video y usar su _beatbox _de fondo"

"Bueno, por fin tienes una buena idea Gabriel" Los demás hermanos reían, haciendo al menor sonrojar.

"Dean, ¿escuchaste eso?"

Girándose a mirar al mayor, este asentía con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios para darle un trago a su botella de agua. "Mejor que una batalla de rap"

Castiel bajó de donde estaba y corrió hacia Dean, subiéndose al cofre del Impala para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Dean se sonrojo por el gesto y se giró a mirar a su novio. "Tienes puesta mi camisa"

"¿De verdad? No lo había notado" Contestó con sarcasmo y rodo los ojos, la sonrisa aun en su cara y se inclinó para besarlo, esta vez en los labios.

Dean acarició su piel bajo la ya recortada camisa, hacia el cálido contacto de la piel de Castiel, haciéndolo estremecer.

"Te amo"

El ojiazul contuvo el aliento, era la primera vez que lo decía y había imaginado este escenario millones de veces, pero escucharlo en estos momentos era completamente diferente. "Dean…" Lo tomó del cuello de su chamarra y estampó sus labios en otro beso, quería decirle exactamente como se sentía mediante acciones, nunca podría cansarse de Dean. "Yo también te amo"

* * *

><p>Siento escribir este fanfic tan raro jajaja, ayer me la pase viendo videos de parkour y beatbox y solo podia imaginarse a dean y cas. lamento no poder actualizar mis otros fanfics la universidad me tiene con un latigo y como e dicho este fanfic lo escribi en tan pocas horas, asi que no creo que haya una continuacion, tan solo en nuestras queridas mentes jajaja, gracias por sus <strong>reviews <strong>y no se preocupen! si e intentado actualizar mis demas fanfics de destiel, solo que aun no estan completos, espero poder subir algo el proximo fin de semana. gracias~


End file.
